Phantoms Jump At Justice
by Riqis Inna Sunja
Summary: Sequel to 'The Phantoms Jump xcityx'. Dani and Danny have settled in at Titans Tower and have been doing great, but what happens when some unexpected visitor crash their delicate balance, and they face unexpected foe's? REWRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. Dude, what the hell

_**Hey there! So this is the sequel to **'The Phantoms Jump xcityx'**. Alright, if any of you are reading my Batman/Danny Phantom crossover, I'm sorry but I have no idea what to do next. I typed the next chapter, but my computer shutdown before I could save it and I got another virus. I'm using the amount of time that my dad is at work to type this up. THIS ALSO IS A CROSSOVER WITH YOUNG JUSTICE! Enough talking, on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[TTDP Universe]**_

Robin walked into the main room/common room/ops center and gave a small sweep of the room out of habit. He gave himself a nod, and with that, began walking to the kitchen that was off to the side of the room. Before he could fully get there, however, he back pedaled and looked at the couch. He sighed at what he saw, and went over to sit next to his upside-down girlfriend.

"Dani..." he said slowly. "Is there any particular reason that you're sitting upside-down on the couch with your leg over the top and your head hanging off the edge?" he asked, very amused with the site.

"YES!" she exclaimed, spinning herself around so she was face up and sitting on the couch properly. She did it a little too quick though, because next thing she knew, she was turning around more than she wanted, and she fell right onto Robins lap. He started laughing.

"Hey, shuddup!" she yelled playfully, slapping his arm. She then laid down on the couch sideways and rested her head on Robins lap.

"So what's wrong?" he asked, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Whaddaya mean what's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Robin asked. "It isn't your birthday, or a holiday, or anything I can think of..." he said, trailing off.

"No, no, not something for me. KF and Jinx left two days ago. It's Thursday night!" she said, throwing her arms up, but since she was lying down, she just looked like she was stretching.

"Yeah...so?" Robin asked, still confused.

"_Sooo..." _she said dramatically. "KF said they were staying there for a while, until 'something bad or shocking comes up.' I mean, c'mon Dick, nothing like that has happened since you defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and Danny and I came to town." she said. When he gave her a confused look she sighed. "This is the first time Roy, Wally, and you and me aren't hanging out together on the weekends since Danny and I came to the Tower!" she exclaimed.

"OH! Now I get it." he said, realization showing in his features. "You don't know what we're gonna do when Roy comes over tomorrow night, because we're a plan thinking, joke pulling, all around crazy speedster, short." he said with a smile.

"Exactamundo! My lovely, yet sometimes slow, detective, superhero boyfriend." she said.

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes slow?" he asked. She started laughing and he pushed her off of his lap and onto the floor. She kept laughing so he got onto the floor and pinned her down, his face an inch from hers. She stopped laughing and looked at him with a huge grin.

"Now what do you think would happen if somebody walked in on us. I say that Cy and BB would freak out and run out the door. What do you think?" she asked. Robin chuckled at the picture of Cy and BB in his mind.

"Doesn't matter." he said, giving her a small kiss. "They went to the arcade with Starfire and Danny and Raven went to dinner." he said.

"Huh, you'd think that I would have noticed that the tower was empty..." she said. Then she looked at him. "Are you gonna have me pinned down like this for awhile?" she asked teasingly. He blushed and was about to get up and help her up when the door swooshed open.

"Hey! Titans East let off early an-" the voice stopped as he saw the predicament before him. A slightly awkward silence stretched over the three friends. Then... "AWWEE, guys! C'mon! Get a room if you're gonna- OW!" he was stopped from saying anything else when an ecto-blast hit his chest.

"Don't get any wrong thoughts you perv!" Dani scolded, walking up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, like you could do something if I did." he said, raising his head in mock superiority.

"You're a cocky brat, ya know that?" Dani asked, taking his stuff and teleporting it to the permanent Guest room he has at the Tower. When she returned right beside him, he swung an arm over her shoulder.

"Maybe it'll make up for the lack of Wally." he said.

She scoffed. "Doubtful, Mr. Harper, doubtful." she said, phasing out of his arm. They laughed a little and sat down to watch a movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[YJ Universe]<strong>_

"What is up with this vampire thing that can go through solid objects and shoot pink blasts!" Kid Flash shouted while running and dodging.

A thirteen year old robin pulled up his holographic computer and started scanning.

"This is weird." he said. "This guy has high ectoplasmic readings! Enough to be a ghost!" he said.

"Please dude, there is no such thing as ghosts." KF said, running up next to him.

"Oh? And how do you explain it Kid Mouth?" he asked, throwing a freezing disk at the villain.

"What is-oh cheeseballs." the villain said as he was hit with the disk before he could turn intangible. Superboy walked up and nudged the ice with his feet.

"Do you think that will hold him Conner?" Miss Martian asked, coming up behind him. The ice began to shake. Suddenly the ice began to melt as the villain lit up his hand with the ectoplasm.

"Superboy, M'Gann! Back away!" Aqualad, their leader yelled.

"Guys, get down!" Artemis yelled, releasing an arrow with an electric tip. It hit the villain as soon as he got out, but he simply grunted painfully before pulling it off.

"Why did you want me to come with you guys?" Red Arrow asked, shooting an arrow at the villain, that he simply turned intangible to avoid. "Obviously arrows don't help." he said angrily.

"Hey, you're the one that accepted the offer to come!" Robin yelled as he dodged an ectoblast.

Suddenly a swirling green portal opened up and the vampire thing smiled.

"Well children, you really need to work on fighting ghost. That Jack buffoon could do better if he were alive." the ghost said. And with that, he began stepping through the portal, turning invisible as he went through. Not that Red Arrow and the YJ's knew that.

"After him!" Aqualad commanded, and they all jumped through the portal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Titans Tower, DaniRiqis's Room]**_

The six Young Justice members, and Red Arrow, all stumbled through the portal and landed in a heap. The were about to get up when they heard voices outside the door.

"_Roy, keep your ass in bed, got it? No late night snacks or anything, Wally isn't hear so you have no excuse since you aren't following him." _They heard a female voice.

"Roy?" Robin and Wally asked together, and then Red Arrow and all the YJ members turned to KF. "Wally?" the asked. Red Arrow and Kid Flash just shrugged.

"_Awwe, C'mon Dani. Is it because you don't want me disturbing you and Dick if you- OW! Dammit Dani! What did I say about those ecto-blasts!" _they heard another voice, that sounded eerily like Red Arrows, but with a lighter tone to it.

"_Well! If you weren't so perverted, then I wouldn't hit you! You're just luck that I didn't use my scythe like I did with you and Wally two weeks ago." _the female voice replied. The could hear a second male voice that was laughing that has yet to actually talk.

"_That was uncalled for! We didn't even do anything!" _the guy objected.

"_You were fighting with arrows and superspeed! INDOORS!" _the girl yelled. They only heard a grumble in reply.

"_Alright Roy, get to bed. Dani, please cut it out with the ecto-blasts. We don't want a repeat of what happened with you and your brother." _came the second male voice.

"_That doesn't count! His eye were turning red again! I had to knock him out somehow!" _the girl exclaimed.

"What's wrong with these people?" Artemis whispered. Everyone just shrugged.

"_So you shot him in the head. With a pointblank ecto-blast." _the male that didn't sound like Red Arrow replied flatly.

"_If he can take point blank missiles from skulker, and a punch in the spine from his future self, he can handle a point blank ecto-blast!" _the girl argued.

"_He was unconscious for three days after the future him punched his back, and you were too when the future you punched you when you weren't prepared!"_ the male argued back.

"_That was after we used our Ghostly Wails..." _she muttered. _"Whatever, let's just get some sleep, the others should be coming back soon." _the girl said.

"_Okay." _cam both the male's replies.

"_G'night Roy."_ the girl and other male said. They heard Roy say goodnight and walk down the hall.

"_Good night, Boy Wonder, see ya in the morning."_ the heard the girl say in a teasing manner.

Everyone looked over at Robin, who had an extremely confused look on his face.

"Dude!" Kid Flash hissed. "What the hell?" they all just shrugged once again. They heard the door swoosh open, and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes walk in and stop at the sight of them.

"Dude!" she exclaimed. "What the hell?" they looked at her and Kid Flash.

"Deja vu." Artemis said.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my-" she began but stopped when she saw Kid Flash and Red Arrow. "KF? Speedy?" she asked.

"It's Red Arrow." he replied while Kid Flash just nodded.

"Since when was it- whoa whoa whoa whoa...hold up!" she yelled. "You were just down the hall!" she grabbed her head. "I hate my life." she muttered.

"Dani, are you alri-" the two boys from earlier came in and stopped at the sight.

The team just stared at the three people before them. There was a person that had a kind of different costume from Red Arrow, but you could tell they were the same person. The other guy had a traffic light-like costume with spiked hair. They both wore domino masks.

"Hey Rob, isn't that your old costume?" KF asked, nudging his best friend and pointing the the one with spiked black hair. Before YJ-Robin could answer, the girls head shot up.

"Alright, who is trying to probe my mind?" she asked with a slight growl. Miss Martian made a small 'eep' sound and hid behind Superboy, who remained stoic.

"Sorry, I-I was trying to find out where we were." she said in a small voice.

"Dani, calm down, it's not like you're not used to it." her Robin said.

"I know." she replied grumpily. "Who are you?" Dani directed her question to the YJ team. Kaldur cleared his throat, stood up, and extended his hand out to them.

"I apologize for the intrusion. We are Young justice. I am Aqualad, and this is my team...and Red Arrow." he said, shaking her hand. "We do not know what we are doing here."

"Isn't Aqualad in a blue and black suit working with Tram in the ocean?" Dani asked her Robin.

"Well, you definitely aren't our Aqualad." her Robin said, shaking the teens hand. He gave Robin a confused look but continued after shaking Speedy's hand.

"Yes, well. This is Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin. Oh, and of course, Red Arrow." Aqualad added.

"Robin?" Dani asked.

"What?" Replied both Robins.

"This is going to be a very long headache." she said. Then Speedy leaned over the her and TT-Robin.

"Hey, two Robin means twice the fun wi-" he began, only two be cut off by Dani.

"That's it! I'm done with the perverted comments!" she yelled, pulling her scythe off her choker and pouring ectoplasm into it, making it a real scythe. She held it to his face.

"Eh, eh hehe, ya know Dani, I uh, I gotta go to my room!" he yelled, sweat dropping before taking off down the hall.

"Dani! What did I say about using your powers to freak him out!" TT-Robin scolded. She put her scythe back on her choker and did a 'cutsie puppy dog' look, even going as far as to look at the ground and swing her foot back and forth.

"Not ta do it." she whined. "But c'mon Rob! He deserves every bit of it! He's lucky I didn't overshadow him and lock him in a closet." she mumbled. TT-Robin just put his hand on his head.

"Maybe we should go talk in the main room. Your obviously not villains since you didn't attack us. And it is odd how there is another KF and Spee- sorry, Red Arrow," he corrected at the glare he got. "and a thirteen year old version of me." he said.

"How did you know I was thirteen?" YJ-Robin asked his older self.

"I wore that costume after ditching this one." TT-Robin pointed to his own costume. "I only wore it for a year or so before switching back to this one and leaving Batman to come here. Plus, you are exactly how I looked when I was thirteen." he finished.

"Well this is a whelming experience." YJ-Robin replied.

Dani leaned over to her boyfriend. "Whelming?" she asked.

"It's a phase." he said and they continued on.

KF leaned over to YJ-Robin. "Dude, he said he _ditched _Batman! Are you actually crazy enough to do that?" he asked. YJ-Robin just shrugged and they continued on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Main Room]<strong>_

They reached he main room to see everyone back, including Speedy who decided to come here instead of going back to his room.

"Hey sis, Robin...aaannndd...friends?" Danny finished, seeing others walk in. Dani plopped down on the couch next to Danny and Raven.

"Maybe, we aren't sure yet." she said.

"Alright." Danny replied, going back to the TV and Raven. Then he stopped and looked back, he turned to Dani. "I thought you said Kid Flash was in France with Jinx, and that's why your guys's weekends would suck for a while." he said, with a slight smirk at Robin and Speedy's protests that they were fun to.

"He is, this isn't our KF." Dani replied.

"How do you know?" Danny asked. She smacked him upside the head. "Hey!" he yelled.

"One: Our KF wouldn't suddenly be in my room with some random super teens. Two: our KF doesn't wear goggles. And three: You think I wouldn't call one of my best friends to tell him he has a him from another universe that decided to drop in?" she finished, rolling her eyes. Then they started bickering about how she was talking to him like a little kid.

YJ-Robin leaned over and whispered to his older self. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm just worried that if they get to angry-" he was cut off by BB running up to them.

"Dude! Their eyes went red again!" he said in panic.

"Shit." he muttered. "BB, stay with these guys. I'll be back once I calm her down. Dani, Danny! NO ECTO-BLASTS! Damn." he muttered, running towards Dani and Danny.

"What's wrong if their eyes go red?" M'Gann asked. BB turned to her.

"Cool, another green person!" he said happily.

"Are...are you a martian?" she asked.

"Nope, shapeshifter. And to answer your question about the red eyes... well, that's something for if we get to know you better." he said.

"Wow, this place has better security than the Batcave and the Justice league." YJ-Robin stated. Trying to hack in to get infornation.

"Dude! You're trying to hack our systems! Cyborg will be so pissed! Robin too!" BB exclaimed.

"SCREW THIS!" everyone flinched at Dani's outburst. "I'm going to the apartment. Guess it's a good thing we kept paying for it." and with that, she transformed and phased through the window.

TT-Robin just looked down, his shoulders drooping. Then his stood up strait and began walking towards the door.

"I'm taking the R-Cycle!" he turned to YJ-Robin as he got to the door. "You wanna come with? I'm not sure I can trust you not to keep trying to hack mine and Cyborg's systems." he said. YJ-Robin looked sheepish.

"Eh. Heh heh. I guess I don't really have a choice huh?" he said, the older self shook his head. KF was about to object to leaving his best friend, when the older Robin turned around.

"I know you're not gonna leave him, you're running next to us." he said, walking out the door with the other two in tow.

The remaining of the two teams turned to look at each other. Danny's red was slowly fading as he took deep breaths. Speedy walked up to Red Arrow and Artemis. He pointed to Artemis.

"G.A's new partner?" he asked. Red Arrow nodded. "Fine." he said with slight distrust.

Everyone just stood there as the tension got thicker with the awkward silence.

"Sooo, who wants pizza." Raven asked.

"Meat Lovers!"

"Veggie! I've been most of the animals they use in Meat Lovers!" and so the pizza fight tradition began, much to the confusion of YJ.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Streets Of Jump City]<strong>_

"So." KF called through his comm-link. " How far away is this apartment?" he asked.

"The bad part of downtown. They chose it at random, not even realizing the bad pun that the letters of the apartment is." TT-Robin replied.

"What's the pun?" KF asked.

"It's apartment D.P. And before they changed their alter-ego's names, they used the be Danny Phantom...and Dani Phantom." he replied.

"Is that why this helmet has a DP symbol on it... what's the RG symbol next to it, you don't wear it do you?" YJ-Robin asked, confused on why he would wear a helmet with his secret identities initials on it.

"What? Oh, no I don't. Those are the initials for her new alter-ego's name." the older one replied, focusing back to the road. "We'll be there in about one minute KF." he said.

"Got it." KF replied with a thumbs up. "So, she obviously knows Roy and my secret ID's, does she know your R.G.?" he asked.

"Yeah Wally, she knows mine too." he replied. "We're here." he replied, just as a shriek from inside drew their attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know! I'm evil! I kicked it off with a cliffie! Please review and tell me how it was!<strong>_


	2. calm down, yeah right

_**Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to get up, but dad barely lets me on his computer at all anymore, *sobs***_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Phantoms Jump At Justice:"SCREW THIS!" everyone flinched at Dani's outburst. "I'm going to the apartment." <em>

_"I'm taking the R-Cycle!" TT-Robin said. He turned to YJ-Robin as he got to the door. "You wanna come with? I'm not sure I can trust you not to keep trying to hack mine and Cyborg's systems." _

_"I know you're not gonna leave him KF, you're running next to us." _

_"We're here." he replied, just as a shriek from inside drew their attention._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Apartment D.P.]<strong>_

"DANI!" TT-Robin yelled, running up the steps. He kicked the door down just in time to have her, in Riqis form, thrown onto him, causing both to shoot back and crash against the railing. TT-Robin was out cold.

"R-Robin? C'mon Rob, wake up!" Dani yelled weakly, she turned towards her apartment just in time for her to get shout with a barrage of ecto-missiles, courtesy of skulkers new and improved suit.

Technus came out next, promptly shocking her, causing her to shriek again and pass out and revert back to human on top of TT-Robin. Back at the tower, Danny passed out, much to the shock and worry of YJ, but the other Titans got up and told YJ to watch Danny, and that they were going to the apartment that the others previously went to.

"Ha ha ha hahaha! You are weak non-original Ghost-Child! You are not fun! Now we will go get the Real Ghost-Child!" Technus yelled out.

"Getting two rare Halfa's in one day. One pelt adorning my wall, the other at the foot of my bed! WONDERFUL!" Skulker declared.

"Dude! That gross and wrong in so many ways!" KF cried out. Skulker turned to him.

"Do you know how to fight ghosts?" he asked.

"Ghosts don't exist!" KF yelled.

"Wonderful, this Speedy child is to ignorant about our existence to fight us!" Technus exclaimed, only to get hit in the head with a Bat-a-rang, courtesy of YJ-Robin. "You Bratty child!" Technus cried, then noticed YJ-Robin's electronics.

"You stupid child! Do you _know _what I can do with electronics?" he yelled, jumping towards YJ-Robin's 'Hacking glove'. He didn't get there, however, because he was stopped by an obsidian shield. "Gyahh!" he yelled in shock as he rammed into the shield.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Raven said in her signature mono-tone, coming out of the shadows. Skulker was about to go after KF when a greenish blue shot knocked him to the side.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, stepping out of the T-Car.

"Ahh! I don't like these odds! I'm leaving." Technus declared.

"Agreed, I will get the Whelp and Whelpette's pelt's later." skulker said, following Technus into the sky, becoming invisible as he did so.

YJ-Robin and KF walked to where everyone was grouped around TT-Robin and Dani.

"That dude is so screwed up." KF said. Raven rolled her eyes. TT-Robin began to stir but Dani was down for the count.

"Teleport her and these two," he motion to KF and the smaller him. "home. I'll take the R-Cycle." and with that, he sent one more worried glance at Dani before Taking off. Cy, BB and Starfire got into the T-Car and drove off. Raven Turned to the boys.

"This may feel... creepy." and with that she swung her cape, engulfing her, Dani, and the YJ members.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Main Room, Titans Tower]<strong>_

Raven, KF, YJ-Robin, and an unconscious Dani appeared in the main room seconds later, with KF shivering slightly.

"T-that really did feel creepy." he murmured. Raven rolled her eyes.

"It isn't like I didn't warn you." she replied.

"You guys are ok!" Megan said happily, floating over to them. "Oh! what happened to her?" Megan asked, seeing Dani being set down next to her brother.

"Why is that guy passed out?" Kid Flash asked, pointing to Danny.

"They pass out at the same time." TT-Robin said, entering the room. He looked at Superboy, who was just standing in the corner with his arms crossed and a blank expression, then walked forward to sit next to Dani. As soon as he sat down, Dani and Danny began to began to stir.

They both moaned, rubbed their heads, and their eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh, what happened?" they asked in unison.

"Do they always do that?" everyone in Young Justice, plus Red Arrow, minus Superboy, asked.

"What, talk in unison?" Cyborg, who had come in after TT-Robin, with Starfire and BeastBoy, asked.

"Yes." Aqualad answered.

"Only a lot." BeastBoy said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Dani and Danny yelled together. Dani covered her brothers mouth.

"We don't do it that much!" she yelled, only to pull back her hand and yelp. "You bit me!" she yelled at her brother, shaking her hand.

"And that, my dear sister, would be payback from when we first got here." Danny said, leaning back against the couch.

"Dude! That was seven months ago!" she yelled with a laugh, pushing her brother playfully. The YJ team, plus Red Arrow, (**You know what, I'm just going to put Red Arrow in with the team, it's annoying always adding him like that.)** just stood there in confusion, though Superboy didn't show it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Weren't you two like, _just_ fighting?" Artemis asked. The siblings turned to her with quizzical expressions.

"Does it matter?" they asked together. Danny swung an arm over Dani's shoulder and she returned the gesture.

"We're siblings." Danny said.

"And best friends." Dani added, poking her brother in the chest.

"We can never stay mad at each other for too long, because we literally have the same perspective and thoughts." Danny said. They both gave big grins and took their arms off each others shoulder. Dani looked over to Superboy.

"What's up with tall-dark-and broody? I didn't even know Superman had a kid..." she said/asked.

"He _Doesn't." _Superboy said heatedly.

"Oookaayy. Best not to piss off the Kryptonian that can fry you with a look." Danny said.

"I can't." Superboy said, quieter this time.

"Why?" Dani asked.

"If it really matters to you, then I'm just his imperfect clone!" he said in rage, about to walk away, but what she said next surprised him.

"You don't say. Small world...err, universe, huh?" she said. He turned around with a truly shocked expression.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked. She laughed and jumped off the couch and gestured to herself.

"Meet the one and only, well, living anyways, clone of," she gestured to Danny. "Danny Phantom!" she said with a slight bow. She walked up to Superboy and crossed her arms, a slight scowl on her face. Then she looked thoughtful.

"What?" he asked, mirroring her stance.

"It's not fair." she said.

"What isn't?" he asked.

"You're Super_boy_." she stated.

"Yes..." he replied, confused.

"Clone of Super_man."_ she said, scowl deepening.

"What about it?" Superboy questioned.

"It's just that...at least the people that made you got your gender right." she said with a wave of her hand, walking out the door. "I'm going to my room!" she called, leaving a dumbfounded Superboy in the main room. They all turned to see the Titans laughing, even Raven.

"Dude, the look on your faces is priceless!" BB laughed out. YJ-Robin slipped next to TT-Robin, who was now in the kitchen, and asked.

"So, you're dating a girl...that should be a guy...and acts like a guy..." he trailed off, trying to figure out how to say the next part.

"No, that in no way makes me gay. If anything, I like Tomboy's." TT-Robin put in.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask that?" the younger asked.

"I'm you, I know how your mind works." the older replied. "I'm gonna go see Dani." he said, moving to leave the room.

"Don't do anything wrong with my sister!" Danny called.

"Please," TT-Robin said with a roll of his eyes, not that anyone could see, except for the domino mask stretching slightly. "you're hanging around speedy to much." and with that, he left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Speedy yelled back.

"Please, we all know how perverted you can get." all of the Titans, even Starfire, said in unison.

"Well, you guys definitely like to talk at the same time..." KF observed.

"You know... this couch is big, and there are a few chairs around, you guys can sit down." Danny said. Slowly, the YJ's sat down.

"So..." KF began, sitting next to Danny, Raven was on Danny's other side. "Who were those two floating guys that were after...Dani?" he asked.

"What did they look like?" Danny asked.

"Oh, friend Danny, I believe one was the one that we saw you and friend Dani fighting the first time we encountered you ghostly half's." Starfire provided.

"Skulker? No shock, he's been threatening to 'have our pelts on his wall, or at the foot of his bed' for a while now." Danny said, quoting Skulker.

"Dude, why does he want that? That's gross." KF asked.

"Because we're rare, two of three in existence." Danny said.

"Uhu..." was KF's oh-so-smart reply. "Well, the other one had a really annoying voice, and from what he said to our Robin, he's good with electronics." he said.

"Technus." Danny said. "Not really much to worry about, they probably just caught by surprise 'cause she was so angry." he assured them. Then a blue mist came out of his mouth, and he immediately stiffened.

"Are you cold?" Red Arrow asked, then he noticed all the Titans looking around. "What's going-" he was stopped short by a chubby blue guy in overalls.

"BEWARE! I am the Box-Ghost! Prepare to be destroyed by my boxes of DOOOOOM!" Box-Ghost yelled. All the Titans relaxed and Danny got out what looked to be a thermos.

"Boxy, seriously, if you keep coming back here every time I put you in the Ghost Zone, then I will keep you in the thermos forever, immoral or not." he said, pointing the thermos at the ghost.

"You cannot trap me in a cylindrical container-AHHHHH!" he screamed as he was pulled in.

"You definitely never have to worry about that guy." Danny said, capping the thermos. Just then Dani and TT-Robin came in, holding hands.

"Who was it? Boxy?" Dani asked. Robin sat on the couch, and since everyone was sitting on the couch now, it was filled, so she sat on TT-Robin's lap.

"Yup." was the reply of all the Titans. The big screen/window beeped and showed the door to the Tower.

"_Hey guys!"_ TT-Kid Flash called into the camera. Dani automatically perked up.

"Hey KF!...Where's Jinx?" she asked. Jinx leaned forward so you could see her passed KF. "Oh, hey Jinx! How was France?" Dani asked.

"_People wouldn't stop staring at our appearance, mainly mine."_ she grumbled.

"What? You didn't go around in Civies?" she asked.

"_The eyes and hair are hard to hide, they show through sunglasses, and my hair comes out of the hat." she explained._

"Oh, ok. Come on up." Dani said, opening the door. They were in the main room in seconds. Dani gave Jinx a 'hi' and a small hug. Then she went to TT-Kid Flash and did some confusing hand shake. Everyone stared at them.

"What?" they asked.

"How do you remember all that?" Speedy asked.

"Speedy, you're the only one of the four of us that can't remember it." Dani said. Speedy looked to TT-Robin for support. He shrugged.

"Sorry, she's right. Her and KF made it the second time we all hung out together, and I learned on like, the second try. You're the only one who hasn't even bothered to try." he said. The two KF's walked up to each other.

"Dude, that's so cool!" they said together.

"What is with everybody talking together?" Superboy asked to himself.

"Now that everyone has gathered, I shall make the celebratory foods of joining from my home planet!" Starfire said. All the Titans went pale.

"No!" they all yelled at once. Starfire jumped, well float-jumped, back. Raven floated over to her.

"Star, we discussed this, no alien foods, and no cooking when we have other people." she said. Starfire hung her head. M'Gann flew over to Starfire.

"You are not from Earth?" she asked.

"No, I am from a planet called Tamaran. Are you not from Earth as well?" Starfire asked.

"No, I'm from Mars." M'Gann said. With that, the two aliens squealed and went of to Starfire's room to talk about their home planets.

"So it isn't just Megan that can't bake, it's all aliens?" YJ-Robin asked.

"Apparently." said a few of them. And with that, they finally went on to ordering that pizza that they were supposed to when YJ first got here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, so sorry about how late it was, I really wish my own computer worked...PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	3. It All Comes Out

_**H-heeey, guys... I hope you're not mad about how long it takes me to update-*Dodges metal bat*- OK I get it! But you all know my reason. I'm typing this at 3 in the morning, alright, I never get sleep anyways so I might as well do something instead of sitting in bed, staring at the ceiling. GO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! **_

_**I'd like to thanks DawnMoonWolf for sending me a PM of support and telling me I'm not alone with my computer problems! You rock!**_

_**So without further ado, chapter 3.**_

* * *

><p>"So how did you guys get here?" Dani asked, biting down on her olive pizza. Aqualad spoke up after swallowing a pizza of his own.<p>

"We were fighting a villain that came up when we were in the area, Batman told us to quickly take care of him." Aqualad didn't notice how TT-Robin stiffened at the mention of his old mentor, but Dani did, and she gave his hand a small squeeze. "We were fighting him, but we were not fairing to well, the villain seemed to simply be toying with us, barely attacking. In the middle of fighting, a swirling green portal opened up and he went through it. I ordered the team to follow, and we ended up in your room." he finished.

"That's a natural ghost portal alright, but you guys obviously came through my Fenton Ghost Portal-" Dani began, and Danny picked up her sentence from there, thinking the same thing.

"-Which is man-made, and has it's own door in the Ghost Zone. A natural portal doesn't just connect to a man-made one. Are you sure you didn't float through a green space with lots of doors before you ended up here?" he asked.

"Positive, it was like being thrown through a door; straight through, maybe three seconds." YJ-Kid Flash said. The Halfa's gave each other troubled glances.

"Well, lets go to some of our allies in the Ghost Zone and see if we can get some help on getting you back." Dani said. "We'll go after we finish eating." she said, grabbing another slice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[30 minutes later, Dani's room]<strong>_

"Ok, considering we're still working on building a new Specter Speeder...Raven, any chance you can make like, a big disk for them to sit on?" Dani asked. Raven nodded and created the obsidian disk. Soon everyone was paired or grouped up. Here's who was holding who.

Raven=YJ-Robin, Aqualad, Red Arrow, TT-Kid Flash, Jinx, and Speedy.

Dani=TT-Robin.

Danny=Superboy (ghost strength helps with someone Superboy's size).

Starfire=Artemis.

Miss. M=YJ-Kid Flash.

BB=Cyborg.

Soon they were flying through the Ghost Zone.

_**[Far Frozen, Frostbite's Territory]**_

"I am sorry, Sibling Great Ones, but I am afraid that the Infi-map was destroyed a few days ago, and we have yet to catch the culprit." Frostbite told them sadly.

"That's alright Frostbite, we're just trying to get them home." Dani said. "I really hope you find the culprit." she told him, and everyone flew- or was dragged by a floating disk- off. A little while after they were flying, Dani stopped dead (no pun intended) in her tracks.

"What's wrong Danielle?" Danny asked. Dani scowled.

"Well, for one, you keep calling me Danielle and not Dani." she complained, and Danny rolled his eyes. "And the reason I stopped is that I realized that we were flying towards Walkers priso-" but she never got to finish because she was tackled by one of the prison guards, one of Walkers goons. And before they knew it, all of them were being held down, the non-ghost teens had to be overshadowed to keep them from being able to 'human' phase, out of their grip.

"Well well well, if it isn't Punk and...Punk...ette?" Walker said, confused.

"Oh yeah, that's original." Dani said with a roll of her eyes, struggling with the guard. "Why is it that every time a ghost sees me, all they do is add an 'ette' to the end of your nickname? Ember is the only one that doesn't, but she just calls us both Dipstick." she complained.

"Well, when you're a female clone of me, they really can't think of anything else to call you." Danny said with a grunt at the end, struggling with a guard of his own.

"Having a female clone, huh? That's against the rules." Walker said.

"Seriously? I doubt that's a rule." Dani protested. Walker's rule book appeared in front of him, and he wrote it down.

"It is now." "It is now." Walker said, and Danny mocked, at the same time.

"Mocking the warden, that's also against the rules." Walker said. "You've already got thousands of years in my jail, and bringing weirdly dressed teens to the Ghost Zone, that's against the rules to." he said, writing that in his book as he spoke.

"Walker, I think we both know whats gonna happen. I mean, c'mon, last time you shoved me into your prison, I was able to convince my enemies, who hate my guts, to help me. And remember what happened? I caused a prison break, and literally slipped right through your fingers." he said, and Dani laughed. Before Walker could reply, both halfa's had turned human and gotten out of the guards grips, went back to ghost form and phased the guards out of all their friends.

As Walker tried to register what happened, the Halfa's, Titans, and YJ were already speeding towards Dani's portal. As they got into Dani's room, she quickly locked her portal door.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" YJ-Kid Flash asked.<p>

"Walker and his goons overshadowed you guys, and then we...slipped through his fingers." Dani said, quoting Danny from earlier.

"Who was he? Those people looked like prison guards." YJ-Robin asked.

"They were, Walker is the Ghost Zone's warden. He was trying to arrest Danny again." Dani said, laying down on her bed.

"And you were being arrested because..." Artemis questioned.

"I'm a 'rule breaking punk that needs to be put away' as Walker puts it. When really, whenever he doesn't like something, he makes it illegal then and there." Danny said. YJ just stared.

"It's one o'clock in the morning guys, we should go to bed." TT-Robin said.

"We don't really have many extra rooms, so who's bunking with who?" Danny asked.

"Oh! May I have friend Miss Martian?" Starfire asked.

"Um, my name is M'Gann, you can call me Megan." M'Gann said.

"Alright, Megan can go with Starfire. KF, you share your guest room with, well, KF. Speedy, same with you and Red Arrow." TT-Robin said, pairing off the doubles. "You're with me, mini-me." TT-Robin said to his younger counterpart.

"You are _not _going to keep calling me mini-me." YJ-Robin said. His older counterpart ignored him.

"That leaves, Aqualad, Superboy, and Artemis. Oh, and Jinx if you you want to stay then we should find a place for you, too." TT-Robin said.

"I'll stay, it's too late to leave." Jinx said.

"Jinx and Artemis can stay here, my room's big enough." Dani supplied.

"Great, and we have one guest room left, if Aqualad and Superboy don't mind sharing." TT-Robin finished.

"We are fine with it." Aqualad answered, and Superboy grunted his indifference.

"Me n' Danny'll get the cots, we know the best shortcuts." Dani said, and with a cheeky smile, she phased through the floor with her brother.

"That is a good shortcut." BeastBoy remarked. When Dani and Danny teleported back, instead of phasing, some of the YJ members jumped a bit.

"Alright, KF, mini-Robin, and Megan." Dani said, handing them their cots.

"Red Arrow." Danny said. "Um, there's one bed in the guest room, so which one of you two is taking the cot?" Danny asked, and Superboy took it.

"Here's one for Jinx, and one for Artemis." Dani finished. Everyone then went to their rooms for the night.

…...

**1 hour later**

"Hey Dani, you still up?" Artemis asked. She had been lying in her cot for the past hour, not being able to sleep.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dani replied.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said to Superboy earlier. What do you mean by the 'only living clone' of Danny? What happened to the others?" Artemis asked. Dani sighed.

"Well, the guy that made me was a fruitloop, really bad dude. When Danny had to go live with him due to...an accident, he cloned Danny. The problem is, he only had Danny's human DNA, and his ghost DNA, but he didn't have in-between, or mid-morph DNA. Whenever one of the clones fought Danny, they would turn into ectoplasmic goop. I don't know why I survived longer, or why I was the only one that even came close to resembling Danny, all I know is that the others were mindless, and that for some reason I was the most developed. I was still unstable though." Dani explained.

"So what happened? Are you still unstable?" Artemis asked. "You look fine to me."

"I became stable after an incident. The fruitloop wanted to melt me into goop and study me, or the goop anyways. Before I could completely melt, Danny burst in and knocked Fruitloop into something that electrocuted him. He came out all happy and nice and what not, so we figured his brain was fried. Before I was gone, Danny allowed Fruitloop to get his mid-morph DNA and stabilize me. Then we destroyed the sample and all other evidence." Dani finished. She looked over to see Artemis staring at her with wide eyes.

"That must have been so traumatic." Artemis said.

"I don't know, I mean, I get nightmares, but that's 'bout it." Dani said.

"I have another question." Artemis said.

"What is it?" Dani asked, yawning.

"You said clone of Danny Phantom, then what does the R.G. On your shirt, and the S.G. On Danny's shirt stand for?" she asked.

"Oh, those are the initials for our new alter-ego's names." Dani explained. "Our new names, we got them about seven months ago. They're 'Riqis Giltha, and Skadus Giltha' and our eye-hole on our masks have the original 'D' and 'P'." Dani explained. "Think you can get some sleep now that your questions were answered?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, um, sure." Artemis said, a little unsure, and sank back into her cot. They were both asleep five minutes later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Next Morning, Main Room]<strong>_

Everyone was awake and gathered in the main room. Dani, along with Cyborg, went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everybody, only to find the fridge almost empty.

"Well, sorry guys, figure it out yourselves. Danny and I gotta go to work." she said, throwing the Pizza Place uniform at Danny.

"Geez Danielle, chill. We'll get there in time, no need to throw clothing." Danny grumbled.

"I swear Danny, if you keep calling me Danielle, I will personally gift wrap you in rope that cuts off your ghost powers, and drop you off at Skulkers front door." she said with a growl. Danny snorted.

"Yeah, sure." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't push me." Dani growled out.

"I'm not pushing, you're being overly sensitive!" Danny yelled, getting in her face. She stood her ground.

"You know wha-" her yell was cut short by TT-Robin.

"HEY!" he yelled, and they both stared at him. "You guys are gonna be late." he told them.

"Shit!" Dani cursed, transforming and flying out at top speed.

"We're not gonna be late." Danny said.

"Anything to avoid you two fighting." he said. And with that, Danny flew out the window as well.

"So, where do you guys wanna go to eat?" Cyborg asked. YJ just shrugged.

"We don't even know what's around here." YJ-KF reminded them. Before they could reply, the screen flashed on, and BumbleBee appeared, with the sound of a fight behind her.

"Yo Sparky, where's Speed- what the hell is goin' on over there?" she asked, seeing YJ.

"Long story, what's wrong? Does Titans East need backup?" TT-Robin cut in.

"Just tell Speedy to get his skinny ass back here, and maybe one more person." she replied, before a blast hit right behind her. "Hell no! You did not just shoot at me when my back was turned!" she yelled before flying after whoever shot at her. The screen went fuzzy.

"KF - our KF- and Jinx, go with Speedy over to Titans East and give them a hand." TT-Robin ordered. "Update me as soon as you get there." he said. "Go." and with a swish of his cape, he left the main room.

"Well, see ya guys." TT-KF said, picking up Jinx and dashing towards Titans East.

"It's gonna take me forever to get there." Speedy said with a shake of his head.

"Well, all aboard Kid Flash Two." YJ-KF announced, picking up Speedy and dashing of in the direction of his Teen Titans counterpart. He was back a few minutes later.

"They've got it under control." he told them. Suddenly the there was a ring, announcing that someone was at the entrance, and the screen flashed on to show two familiar, and annoyed, people.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to order pizza for breakfast? Scratch that, I know who, wheres BB and Cy?" Dani asked.

"Umm, hiding in the kitchen." Megan told them.

"Dude!" BB exclaimed, sounding betrayed. Suddenly the alarm blared. Dani and Danny just phased up to the main room and set the pizza down on the counter. Dani typed on the window-computer-thing and a video of Cinderblock rampaging through downtown popped up.

"Cinderblock broke out again?" TT-Robin asked, coming in without making a sound, and scaring all of YJ except Robin, and of course Red Arrow and Superboy didn't show it.

"You need a bell so we can tell when you're coming." Dani said with a smirk, transforming along with her brother.

"Whatever." he replied. Going towards the garage towards his R-Cycle. "If you guys don't want to be cooped up in the Tower your whole stay, you're welcome to come help us." he said to YJ over his shoulder.

"We would be honored to come along." Aqualad said, following the Titans, with YJ in tow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Downtown Jump City]<strong>_

"You know, if you keep destroying the street, we're gonna use you to rebuild it." Skadus yelled to Cinderblock, throwing an 'ecto-arch' off of his scythe, towards Cinderblock. The villain stumbled back, but did not fall.

"Titans, GO!" TT-Robin yelled, as he got off his R-Cycle, his younger self right behind him. Cyborg hit Cinderblock with his sonic/ecto-cannon, with little effect on the huge monster. Starfire hit him with a series of Starbolts, knocking him back slightly, angering him. He began swatting at Starfire as if she was a pesky fly. As she avoided his fists, and drew his attention away from the others, the two Robins', along with the two Archers', threw and launched a series of exploding disks and arrows.

When the smoke cleared, Cinderblock was on his stoney butt, with scorch marks littering his body. BeastBoy then came in as an elephant, sitting on Cinderblock, but Cinderblock easily picked him up and threw him into a building, knocking him unconscious.

Aqualad then took his turn, using his water bearers to soak Cinderblock thoroughly, before trying to electrocute him. It did not work, and Cinderblock swiped Aqualad away.

"Da- Skadus!" Riqis yelled, building up ice in her hands. He got the hint and built ice up in his hands as well, they released the ice towards Cinderblock at the same time, covering him in ice from both sides. He screamed, or growled, or whatever that noise he made was, as he froze over, stuck there like an ice sculpture. The Titans went up to YJ and thanked them for the help.

"Hey, where's Superboy?" Riqis asked, floating with her brother ten feet off the ground.

"We had him stay back, he tends to be... more destructive than needed." Aqualad explained.

"Oh, well we should- Ahh!" she yelled as a blast hit both her and Skadus in the back of their heads, causing the straps on their masks to burn off, effectively dropping the masks off their faces. Before anyone could react, or they could recover, two men in white suits came in on hover...things, and shot ghost proof nets over the two Halfas'.

"Freeze Phantoms'! You're under arrest for murder!" they yelled, pointing their ecto-guns at the Halfas' and pulling out ghost proof handcuffs.

"Oh, come on." Riqis grunted. "It's been like seven months, and you just figured out it was us...your agency sucks." she commented.

"Shut up ecto-scum!" Agent K yelled, pointing his gun at her. TT-Robin stepped in-between Riqis and the man holding the gun, Raven doing the same for Skadus.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing, attacking two of our teammates right in front of us?" he asked, and all the heroes got in a fighting stance.

"Oh, they're playing hero in this town too, huh?" Agent O, said. "Well kids, that's what they did in the last town they were in, and they ended up killing six people. It was the family, friends and English teacher, of Miss Dark-and-gloomy's boyfriend, and your little girlfriend." he told them.

"WE DIDN'T KILL THEM!" the Halfas' yelled together. A crowd had gathered around and there were shocked gasps and murmurs.

"They were my friends too!" Skadus yelled.

"They were killed by an evil ghost that strapped them to the Nasty Sauce container, not us!" Riqis yelled to them. The agents were extremely shocked to see tears in both Halfa's eyes.

"But... ghosts can't cry, they have no emotions." the agents said in unison. The Halfas' ignored their statement.

"I was fighting the ghost, I- I couldn't reach them in time. I ran out of energy at the end of the fight, and tripped over a stupid rock." he finished sadly. "I watched helplessly as they died before my eyes. They were my friends! And my fa- like my family!" he yelled at the Agents, catching himself before actually saying they _were_ his family. "I couldn't protect those that I cared about, do you know how much that eats at me? Every day I wake up and remember those I couldn't save! I'm plagued by nightmares of watching them die! Over and over! And you have the nerve to blame me! I couldn't save them, but I would never, NEVER, kill them! I don't kill. I hold onto my humanity by not killing. I could never kill someone." he began mumbling softly, his eyes becoming distant as they began to redden.

"And I'm a damn clone, I wasn't even created until after this happened!" Riqis yelled angrily. "Do you know how hard it is to have someone else's memories in your head! Knowing that even though you know what happened, can feel the emotions they felt, you can never fully understand or help them! I didn't even show up in Amity Park until a month and a half after the explosion, but just since I looked like, and hung around with, Danny Phantom, you automatically pinned the blame on me too! I never understood how people could be so blind to the fact that we were helping them. But then I realized how much people believed that just because you were a ghost, you were evil. Do you know how much it hurts? How much it hurts to be called scum? To be told that we aren't alive, so we must not have emotions? So we must not feel pain? There's a reason your guns are so effective! It's because they can hurt us! They can kill us!...even having his memories, I don't understand what happened at the explosion, how he was the one that you people blamed, even though he always helped you." she was looking at the ground, with everybody staring at her in complete and total shock.

She was the one who didn't show emotion that much. Both her and 'Skadus' were the ones who made cocky comments, yet stayed cool-headed at the same time. And it came as a shock to everybody that she was...was crying, and looking completely defeated. And she just spilled her heart out, along with her 'brother', while she was trapped under a net, in the middle of a street, with everybody, including reporters, and live news cameras, watching. The whole world seemed silent at that moment. Then her head shot up to look at the agents so quickly that people thought she would get whiplash.

"So before you wanna go around, blaming any ghost you see for something that didn't go your way, or anything bad that happened in the world, GET SOME FUCKING EVIDENCE!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were glowing bright red, just like her brothers.

"Oh my God." TT-Robin whispered, seeing their eyes glow brighter than ever before. "What the hell have you done?" TT-Robin yelled at the agents. "Do you know how hard they work to keep any possible evil they have, buried deep inside them? The meditate for hours every day, and do so much other stuff! And you just had to pissed them off!" he yelled, cutting the net and picking Riqis up. She was gripping her head and shaking violently.

Raven then got Skadus out of his net and transported him to the Medical Bay as fast as she could.

"They've been living with us, and the Fenton siblings for over seven months now! They're great people! You have no right to attack them, or accuse them of anything!" TT-Robin yelled, setting Riqis down in the back of the T-Car. He turned back to the dumbstruck agents. "Now get your asses out of our city, or we will personally kick you out our selves." he finished angrily, before telling Cyborg to drive her home and put her in a medical room.

Starfire flew up in front of the agents, who hadn't moved, and crossed her arms, an extremely angry expression on her face. It looked so unnatural on the normally cheerful alien girl.

"Do not attempt any more attacks of Friends' Gilthas'. If you do this, I will take care of you my self, and I do not like harming people with no powers that are not very bad villains." she said, grabbing both their hover thingies, and with them still on the things, threw them back towards where they came from.

The crowd stared in awe. The had never seen the Tamaranian girl so angry. When Starfire began flying back to the Tower, all the other heroes went back too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Titans Tower, Medical Bay]<strong>_

As soon as TT-Robin entered the Tower, he immediately went to the Medical Bay in search of Dani, who Cyborg told him had reverted back to human form in the T-Car. All the other heroes were trailing behind him.

When everyone entered the medical room they gasped. Both Danny and Dani were in the same room. Both were shaking violently, and around them everything was floating.

"Jus...just knock...knock us out..." Dani told Robin, looking up to him with tear filled eyes."_Please. _I don't...don't want any...anyone to get hurt." she strained to say all this, and once she was done, she began shaking violently once again. TT-Robin nodded and kissed her on the forehead, and then pushed everyone out of the room. Before he closed the door, he threw in two knockout pellets. Soon enough, the noise from inside the Medical Room stopped.

"W-what just...what just..." YJ-Kid Flash stuttered, staring wide eyed at the Medical Room door.

"Nothing." TT-Robin said, melting into the shadows of the hallway, and going to his room.

"All of YJ just stood still, wide-eyed and in complete shock. Slowly, they all walked towards the Main Room and sat on the couch. There was one collective thought on all their minds.

_'I want to get home.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty, there's chapter 3. I tried to make it longer for you guys. The part with the GIW was a little...angsty? I guess... poor YJ with all the confusion.<strong>_

_**ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! oh, and review, reviews make me super happy.**_


	4. Kaldur Meet Garth, And Nightmare comfort

_**Sooo, sorry for the wait. But now I have a laptop, and can type on my time! But since 9**__**th**__** grade- freshman year- HIGH SCHOOL! - is coming up in less than 10 days, there will still be long update gaps :( sorry. I checked my poll out, thanks for all the votes! I can do everything that got above one vote! Since 'Send 'em home in the next chapter or so, I don't want them here, I don't care, you shouldn't have brought them in, in the first place' only got one vote each, they get scrapped, sorry for those who voted for them, but the majority beat you! All the other votes will go great with my plot! Thanks to all my supportive reviewers! Thanks to all who offered help for my Batman/DP crossover! Sorry **_Zii Raevyn _**but I probably won't add Cujo, and if I do it won't be for a little bit. Also, I don't know the story with the two Aqualads, so I'm making mine up :)**__**On with the story!**_

* * *

><p>It was the day after the incident with the Halfa siblings and the G.I.W., and you could find both super-teen teams in the Training room. TT-KF returned with Speedy after taking Jinx home, and they were extremely worried for the siblings, but more for Dani of course, being her best friends.<p>

In the training room you could find Dani, Danny, and Superboy beating the daylights out of special made punching bags that can endure the superhuman/ ghost strength they have.

The three Archers' were having a competition of how many arrows they could get in the bulls-eye in ten seconds...Red Arrow won.

The two speedsters were racing around the entire room at super-speed, while the two alien girls were floating around giggling as they chased each other.

Beastboy had become a gorilla and was lifting weights while Kaldur and Cyborg talked about random things. Raven was meditating in a dark corner of the room.

Up high, above the floating girls, and all the noise, the two Robins were on the trapeze equipment that TT-Robin had put up high, to make it feel like the circus trapeze. They were practicing on the trapeze together, flipping each other and catching each other as if the had been brothers in the circus and practiced every day.

"So," YJ-Robin spoke suddenly. "is it hard?" he asked vaguely.

"What do you mean?" his older half asked. "Is what hard?"

"Well, you didn't seem so shocked when they were called murderers, and when they're eyes went red, you didn't seem shocked that they were red, just that they were bright red." he explained. "So, is it hard to have two teammates with obviously such bad reps that they needed to change their hero identities? And is it hard to be with someone that could turn evil or something just if they get pissed off too much?" he asked.

"No, lots of heroes have bad pasts, or something that could haunt them, no pun intended." TT- Robin sighed when his younger self snickered. "They also won't change that easily." he said.

"What?" the younger Robin asked, confused. TT-Robin dropped him off on one of the platforms, then jumped onto it himself. He motioned for his younger self to sit down. They both sat down and TT-Robin explained.

"They won't turn evil so easily. I've talked to Dani about it, when they get mad, they're eyes will go red because their evil part comes from the anger that the ghost, that killed their family, friends, and English teacher, caused." he said, carefully sidestepping the fact that the ghost was their future selves. "Now when they get angry, that ghost sort of pushes them from the inside, frustrating them further, but they can handle it quite easily to an extent. When they are threatened, and angered, it is harder, but they can still control it with some effort."

" Then they told me about when it's harder to control." he said, a sad look taking over his face. "That's what we saw yesterday. It's when friends and loved ones are threatened to have a terrible fate, like imprisonment or death, and their emotions are mixed and confused, but their anger over their friends and loved ones being threatened tops it all. Since their emotions are going crazy, they can't reign in their anger, and that's when they can go evil. The only way to calm them down enough is to knock them out while their fighting against the anger." he said sadly.

YJ-Robin simply stared at his older counterpart. Before he could say anything, Dani, as Riqis, appeared.

"Hey." she greeted, there was still a red tint in her eyes that the punching bag wasn't able to release. TT-Robin smiled.

"Hey." he said.

"Hiya kid!" She exclaimed to the younger of the two, smirking and ruffling his hair.

He smiled, letting loose his signature cackle. He ignored the kid comment, knowing that she needed to be happy and didn't mean any harm by it.

"What's up?" he asked, still smiling. He barely knew her, but she had this...this...sisterly and fun feeling about her that he couldn't help but smile. He realized that the sister thing was kind of weird, since his older counterpart was dating her, but maybe he only thought of her as a sister because he hasn't fully matured or gotten to know her yet... '_that makes sense, right?'_ he thought to himself.

She smiled at him. She thought of him as a little brother already. He was different than her Robin, but in a good way. He has a more...playful, and brotherly feeling about him, that automatically makes you overprotective over him, even though you know he can take care of himself. Just by his huge smile and funny little laugh, she could feel the red draining from her eyes, and the anger disappearing with every second of being around the two Boy Wonders'. _'Kinda odd that one's a brother and the other's a boyfriend, but who cares.' _she thought.

"So, me n' Danny gotta head off to work, it's around dinner time, and since only you can cook, and we barely have food in the tower, you guys should come down to get pizza soon." she said with a smile.

"Sure Dani, we'll be there in half an hour." TT-Robin replied with a calm, warm smile. Dani laughed happily and flew off, grabbing her brother along the way.

"So, I've heard that every ghost has an obsession. From what you told me, does that mean that hers and Danny's are to protect loved ones?" YJ-Robin asked.

"Not just loved ones, but it is stronger for them. No, their obsession is to protect everyone in danger, even if that person picks on them in human form. Heck, they've even saved ghosts that tried to kill them." his older half explained.

"Wow." was all YJ-Robin could say.

"Let's go." TT-Robin said, climbing down the ladder, his younger counterpart right behind him. When everyone was on the ground and chatting, a voice interrupted them.

"Seriously Speedy! You ordered fish taco's before you left! What kind of sick joke do you take that as!" exclaimed a very pissed of TT-Aqualad as he stormed into the room. Kaldur looked slightly horrified at what he just heard, while Speedy just fell over laughing. YJ looked between the two Aqualads', completely shocked by how different they were.

When TT-Aqualad saw YJ-Aqualad, he froze.

"K-Kalur'ahm?" he asked, dropping his anger for shock.

"Garth?" Kaldur asked, confused due to the difference in this Garth, and his friend back home.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, still shocked. "You ran off a couple years ago...when did you-?" he was cut off by Kaldur raising his hand.

"I apologize, friend, but... I am not your Kaldur'ahm, I am not from this dimension." he said in a calm voice.

"Oh, I should have figured as much. My Kaldur'ahm ran off after Black Manta alone and never came back, I should have known you were not him." Garth said with a sad smile.

"Curious though," he continued. "you look just like the Kaldur from here, but from the way you are looking at me, I assume I do not look much like 'your' Garth." he said. Kaldur nodded at this.

"The Garth in my dimension has brown hair and purple-ish eyes. He also, did not take to being an apprentice of Aquaman." Kaldur explained. Garth nodded.

"Maybe some counterparts have major differences, while others only have minor ones. Like how our KF has green eyes, and your KF has blue ones." YJ-Robin inquired.

"It's as good a guess as any." TT-Robin replied, walking towards the door. "I'm gonna sweep the city really quick, anybody wanna come?" he asked. His younger counterpart, Cyborg, BB and the three archers' decided to come with him, but everyone else decided to do something else. Raven had to meditate, the two alien girls wanted to go fly around, the two KF's wanted to race around the city...again. Garth wanted Kaldur to come to Atlantis for a little bit, and Kaldur agreed to go. Superboy just said 'no'.

After twenty six minutes, the group came back, having found no crime. With that done, the two Robins', two KF's, three archers', Cyborg, and BB decided to head down to the Pizza Place. The alien girls stayed back to talk with each other, Raven was still meditating, and once again, Superboy just said 'no'.

They got there, and after serving the pizza's, the sibling took a break and sat down with the heroes. Half an hour later, everyone was fed, and the heroes went back to the Tower, while the siblings got back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[3 hours later]<strong>_

Everyone (minus the two Aqualads, who were staying in Atlantis) was sitting in the main room, chatting idly with one person or the other,or in the case of Superboy, standing with a stoic expression. TT-Robin and Dani were in a corner, making out (rolls eyes and sighs) Raven and Danny were talking about their day like an old married couple, YJ-Robin was jumping around with the two KF's...they all found Dani and Danny's candy stash. The rest of the big group was just...chatting.

At one point, Wally had started to calm down, and Artemis had pulled her boyfriend out of the room by the ear, forcing him to go to bed. After that, everybody slowly drifted to their own rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He was walking through darkness, there was no light anywhere, it was as if he was in a never-ending dark tunnel, when suddenly, lights appeared and he was standing at the top of one of the trapeze stands, watching his father take off.<strong>_

_**He then watched as his mother took off, the ropes shaking as she jumped. He knew what would happen, and he felt like crying but he couldn't. He couldn't turn away or close his eyes. He was forced to look up and see the ropes snap.**_

_**He heard his mother shout his name as her cheerful and free expression turned into one of pure terror, and she and his father began plummeting to the ground.**_

"_**Noooo!" he heard himself scream. 'Why do I have to relive this?' he thought to himself. He felt himself cringe as he heard the smack of the bodies hitting the ground, hearing the sickening crack off bone.**_

_**He rushed down the ladder and towards his parents mangled bodies.**_

"_**Mommy, Dad! Please don't leave me! No, no no no no no no!" he fell to his knees right in front of them, their blood soaking into his uniform and robe as he sat in their pool of blood grabbing their arms and trying to wake them up.**_

"_**Don't do this to me! Don't leave!" he sobbed, as the world turned to black.**_

* * *

><p>YJ-Robin shot straight up in his cot, panting heavily and covered in a cold sweat. He hadn't seen that much of that day in his nightmares since he was nine. As quietly as he could, so as not to wake up his other self, he got up and left the room, heading for the rooftop.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME! DO IT!"<strong>_

"_**You're just a useless, sorry excuse for a clone, and I never should have created you."**_

"_**I don't think so, you don't dare use your powers again. This is over!"**_

"_**He's lying to you!"**_

"_**You're just a mess that he's not going to clean up!"**_

"_**Every time I fight a clone, they turn into goop!"**_

"_**You ecto-brat!"**_

"_**Well of course I was using you."**_

"_**If you continue to struggle, then there will be nothing left of you to dissect."**_

"_**Clearly she is only mildly more sound than the other clones. Question is, why did she live longer than the rest?"**_

"_**It seems the only way that I'll be able to make a perfect clone, is to melt you down AND STUDY YOUR ECTPLASMIC REMAINS!"**_

"_**Breaking up is hard to do, unless you have a weapon that does it for you!"**_

"_**DANI! NO!"**_

"_**You exist to serve me! To serve me, serve me~"**_

* * *

><p>Dani gasped as she woke up, her eyes flashing green. She hated that nightmare. It was nothing but a bunch of detached voices, in a pitch black 'room', yelling at her, telling her of what a failure she is. She shivered at the memories of all those voices, tears slipping down her cheeks. She slowly began phasing up towards the roof.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Rooftop, Titans Tower]<strong>_

Dani phased up to the rooftop and was surprised to find another person out there. As she got closer, she saw that it was mini-Rob (as she called him in her mind) and he was shaking. Only as she got next to him did she realize he was crying. Even with his head on his knees, covered by his arms, she could tell that he didn't have his mask on.

"Hey Dickie." she said softly, trying not to spook (no pun intended) him. He jumped anyways, and looked at her with tear-stained cheeks, and wide, crystal blue eyes. She stared at him sadly with similarly shocking eyes, but hers were more azure, or sky blue.

"H-hey." he said shakily, wiping away at the tears, but they just kept falling.

"Nightmare of the past?" she asked softly, grabbing his hands and taking them away from his face. He looked shocked at her question, but also at her soft, kind voice, and her taking his hands from his face.

"Y-yeah, but how d- how did you know?" he asked.

"This is where me and Dick come when we have nightmares of the past. We usually have them on the same nights- weird, I know- and if we meet up here, I would usually take him flying." she answered, referring to her boyfriend.

"Oh." he replied. For some reason his tears wouldn't stop falling. She frowned and pulled him into a tight, sisterly hug. He was shocked by this gesture, having not really been hugged like this since he was still with his parents, but slowly, he relaxed into her hug and began crying shamelessly. She pulled away, holding him at arms length, and bending down to stare him straight in the eyes. He looked back at her, looking intently into the one eyes that her bangs didn't cover.

"Just remember, the past is the past. It may bite ya in the ass sometimes during nightmares, but it will not happen again. Remember that you're surrounded by people that care about you and that will help you if you allow them to." she told him with a smile.

"What a sappy speech." he said, the teasing little brother that he was just meant to be. She smirked and lightly hit him upside the head. He simply laughed. His face got serious then.

"But seriously, thank you." he said. She smiled again and hugged him.

"Well I just can't stand to see either of my favorite Birds so sad." she stated. She then held her hand out to him.

"Wanna fly a little?" she asked. He nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her hand. She took of with him, and the young Boy Wonder's cackle could be heard through the Jump City night sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Unknown specific location, Jump City]<strong>_

The man watched as the Halfa girl hugged and comforted the younger Robin. Though he never saw Robins face because it was too dark, he did like the fact that this one looked easier to break than that traitorous older Robin apprentice that he used to have. And now -he thought as he sat forward, revealing a half black, half bronze mask with one eye- he can destroy one Robin, get another, _and_ deliver two Halfas to his partner, at one time, since they were all getting close. Perhaps he could even get the Gem. Maybe he would keep the Halfas and cut ties with his ghostly partner.

"Very intriguing." he stated, leaning back in his chair, a smirk on his face, unseen due to his mask. He must wait patiently to get them all alone. But once he does, there will be no escape. A bone chilling laugh could be heard echoing through Slade's lair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Rooftop, Titans Tower]<strong>_

"That was awesome!" Robin exclaimed once Riqis set him down, transforming back to Dani.

"I know, it just makes you feel so free." she replied, a big, goofy grin on her face. Robin yawned and she went into big sister mode.

"Now get to bed, you need rest, my little insomniac." she said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes in the darkness.

"I saw that." she said. He looked at her.

"How? It's totally dark over here." he asked.

"Heightened ghost senses, they work in human for to. Instead of Superman, I'm 'SuperGhost'!" she said, putting her fists on her hips and puffing out her chest in a mocking superhero pose. Robin laughed.

"Wow, non-stop surprises with you, huh?" he said.

"And that's why I am so interesting." she stated, patting his head. Then she yawned.

"Alright, I guess both of us insomniacs need to try and sleep." he said to her. She laughed and phased him to the older Robin's room and onto his cot. She said good night than went to her own bed. They both fell asleep within ten minutes. Neither of them had nightmares after that.

* * *

><p>Everyone was awake by ten thirty, and there was, surprisingly, no villainous activity, so they had all had a good nights rest, if you don't count Dani's and YJ-Robin's nightmares.<p>

As it was a good day, and the criminals were quiet, the teams decided to split up for a bit of relaxing. The two Wallys' went to Central City to have fun in familiar surroundings. Artemis went with them, and TT-KF picked up Jinx so they could go on a double date. Cyborg and Beastboy went to a comic convention, not even needing to dress up. Starfire took M'Gann to her homeplanet, to introduce her parents to her new best friend. The Aqualads' were still in Atlantis.

Superboy holed himself up in the training room, fighting against the training robots. Then, Raven and Danny went to one of Raven's favorite cafe's_, _Raven it was open mic. night and Raven wanted to hear some poetry. That left Dani and her two favorite birds'. They decided to go to the park to have a picnic-like day. Funny enough, the park was right next to the cafe that Raven and Danny were at.

Little did everyone know, that their separation could lead to the destruction of the halfas and birds of the group.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>That's it for this chapter! If anyone wants a possible one to three shot, then I would be happy to give it a shot, tell me the name of the show, and what you want to see, and I'll tell you if I can do it. Now that I am getting to where I want, I should be able to type faster...except for the fact that I'm gonna have school =_=*. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>__


	5. The Capture

_**Ok, this is chapter five, this is where the plot I was waiting for begins. Since I'm finally at a point where I know how I want to begin, go through, and finish, I should be able to type more chapters and finish it off, but like I said, highschool is starting and I need to focus on school-work. **_

_**I'm the hospital right now, my dad is having surgery, and I'm stuck in the waiting room.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Park, Jump City]<br>**_

Dani laughed as the two Robins' attempted to play football against each other, failing because they both knew what each others next move would be. They eventually gave up and came back to the picnic table to sit with her.

"Wow, that was just great, I think you guys were more busy trying to see who could flip over who the highest, instead of getting the ball to the goal line." she stated, biting into the ribs she had barbequed.

"Yeah yeah, I was totally higher." Mini-Rob said.

"No way in hell were you higher than me!" his older counterpart argued.

"Actually, from what I saw, you were both the same height." Dani said, knowing it would get a rise out of them for saying that neither was better. She was right, within five seconds they were arguing again, though both had smiles on their faces, so she knew they were fine.

Suddenly, Dani gasped, her ghost sense going off. She saw Danny and Raven run out of the Cafe and run up to their group.

"Hey, we gotta find somewhere to transform!" Dani said, grabbing her brothers arm and pulling him behind a rather large tree. They both transformed and flew out in front of the other heroes. Suddenly, the ghost popped out, and the siblings groaned.

"Boxy, what the hell!" they yelled at the Box Ghost.

"I do not know!" he yelled. "I have no idea how I got here! BEWARE!" he yelled, and flew away.

"Well..." Dani had nothing to say to that. Before the two Halfas knew what was happening, the three bird named superheroes dropped to the ground with grunts of pain after a flash of black and bronze came behind them. Dani was about to attack whatever dared to hurt them, but she found hand-cuffs on her and her brothers wrists. Damn that guy was fast!

"What?" the Halfas exclaimed in shock, and then began feeling intense pain. The black and bronze streak stepped out of the shadow of a tree, showing one of Jump City's worst criminals; Slade.

"Yes, Ectorainium will hurt you, won't it?" he said calmly, tilting his head to one side slightly. "Even if you are only half ghost." he finished, and the siblings gasped.

"How- how did you...?" Danny stuttered.

"I know many things, Daniel." Slade said, sounding a little to much like the old, sinister Vlad.

"I also know that, if you don't come with me, than your precious Birds will end up dead. All three of them." he said. By now, no one was left in the park.

"Don't you _DARE_ hurt them!" Dani screamed at him, her knees shaking from the Ectorainium affecting her system.

"I suggest you both transform back into your human half now." he said, ignoring Dani. He began tying up Robin, Mini-Rob, and Raven, Raven's restraints having a magic seal on it. Dani and Danny were now on their knees, and they powered down, the Ectorainium draining them less in their human form.

A green portal opened up, a Ghost Portal. Slade began walking towards it. Dani and Danny got back up to their feet. Slade stopped a few feet in front of the portal and turned to face them.

"Well, aren't you coming? I don't like it when people keep me waiting." he said in that calm voice that he always has.

"I won't go with you, you'd have to kill me first." Dani said harshly, her eyes being speckled with red.

"Oh, that can be arranged. After all, the only thing that would happen is you losing the human half of your body, and we've both seen the results of something as tragic as that happening." he said, and even with the mask, Dani could see the sinister smile he had. Just that one reminder of what could happen if she actually was fully dead, that one thing, broke her, not completely, but she lost a lot of her fight.

"Damn it." she whispered to herself, looking over to her boyfriend and "little brother". She couldn't bear to see either of her favorite people -that weren't Danny- hurt. She couldn't fight right now, and it seemed like Slade had complete control over the situation.

Danny was of the same mind-set. He didn't even want to think of Raven getting hurt. Both his and his sisters eyes were speckled with red dots. Slowly, Slade walked over to the three downed Birds. He held a knife in his right hand, and stood menacingly over TT-Robin. He began lowering his weapon.

"No!" Dani yelled, tears forming in her reddening eyes. "No, no no no. OK! I'll go with you! Just..._stop._" she pleaded. Slade got up and moved towards Raven.

"And what about you, Daniel?" he asked.

"You know I can't let her get hurt, I'll go too." he said in a quiet voice. Slade walked towards the portal, the two Halfas walking in front of him as slowly as possible. Slowly, the two Robins' began to stir.

"DANI!" the two Robins' yelled. TT-Robin, seeing Slade, let out a furious growl. Dani turned her head around, and both Robins' froze. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't let you get hurt. This is the only choice." she said with a sad smile, tears still falling. Her voice cracked as she talked. She stood next to her brother and they walked into the portal together. They didn't see when Slade turned to face the Birds'. They also didn't hear when he whispered to them.

"I'll be back for you three." he hissed, referring to the unconscious Raven as well.

"NO!" TT-Robin yelled as Slade jumped through the portal, and it closed behind him.

"That son of a-!" he began yelling, until he let out a pained grunt, a sharp pain shooting up his back and to his neck.

"R-Robin? What's going on?" Raven asked, panicking at the feeling of her powers being cut off by a magical seal.

"Slade took Danny and Dani." he hissed. Mini-Rob was unusually quiet. His older counterpart looked over to see that his domino mask was scrunched up, indicating that his eyes were closed.

"Are you alright?" he asked his younger self.

"NO!" he yelled back. "That asshole just took Dani! How the hell would I be alright?" he yelled furiously. Just when he was starting to get to know her, and actually bond with her! Some jerk just takes his comfort from this universe away!

"We'll get them both back." Raven hissed dangerously. Even though she couldn't use her powers, the anger she had still caused her eyes to become four, demonic red ones.

"Oh, I don't think you will." came Slade's voice from behind them.

"Give them back!" the two Robins' yelled together.

"Why would I do that? After all, you're going to be joining them, there would be no point in bringing them back here, just to bring all five of you back to our destination." Slade replied.

"You basta-" TT-Robin began, only to get kicked in the stomach by Slade's steel-toed boot.

"Language, Robin. I've always tried to teach you that." he said as he threw down a pellet of knock-out gas. After a few coughs, it was silent. The smoke cleared and the three Birds' were out cold. Slade smirked behind his mask, seeing his targets so vulnerable was so... it made him feel so powerful. He has big plans for all his pawns, and now they were, quite literally, at his feet. He let out a deep, evil laugh as another portal popped up and he dragged his captives through.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All right! That's all for this chapter, sorry it's only like, 1000 word versus my usual 2000 to 4000 ones, but I'm stopping here. My dad should be out of surgery and in recovery soon, so...yeah. Hopefully I can find time to get up another chapter fast. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	6. At Vlad's Lab

_**That's a little disappointing. Did I lose all of you guys? I only got one review for chapter five! So, thank you **_Rose**_ for reviewing! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but the homework has been piling up, and I still forget to do some of it =_=*. anywho, chapter six!_**

* * *

><p>When Danny and Dani came to the other side of the portal, they dropped to their knees, the Ectorainium taking its toll on their bodies. They slowly slunk to the ground, but Slade lifted them up and put them in their restraints. (Think of the thing Valerie had Danny in, in 'D-Stabilized') these were laced with Ectorainium as well, so they still didn't get a break. They heard Slade leave through another portal, and gave each other confused, tired glances.<p>

"Why...would he need...to go back? He already...has us." Danny asked between pants. Dani's eyes widened, and she suddenly had enough energy to say a long line of swears that even made Danny wince at the vicious tone.

"I can't believe this!" she screamed.

"What?" Danny asked, feeling more sick by the second.

"So you figured it out?" Slade asked sarcastically, dragging the three Birds' behind him, tied together.

"We had a deal!" she yelled, thrashing against her restraints, only to become paler with the more power she tried to use.

"Yes, funny how a villain would lie to get what he wants, isn't it?" he asked, once again, sarcastically. After taking away their equipment, Slade tied up the two Robins' in hanging cuffs. He then threw Raven in a cage with magical seals littering the bars. He then walked over to be in front of Dani.

"You son of a b-" she went to swear, but was cut short by Slade slapping her across the face. She and Danny let out a yell of shock and pain.

"Tsk tsk, you and Robin, you should really watch your language." he said with a disapproving tone. The two Robins' began to stir next to Dani, while Raven Stirred next to Danny.

"Ngh." they all groaned as they gathered their bearings.

"Welcome." Slade said in a calm voice.

"SLADE!" TT-Robin growled as he thrashed against his binds, only hurting himself in the process.

"How did you know about us?" Dani asked quietly, starting to feel dizzy.

"Quite simple actually. I had a partner." Slade replied. With that, Vlad Plasmius rose from the floor.

"Vlad?" the siblings whispered in shock.

"How could you... I thought you were good!" Dani said as loud as she could in her condition.

"My dear girl, you and Daniel really must learn to realize when someone is acting." he said with a vicious smile.

"You- you're the one that we followed here!" Mini-Rob exclaimed.

"Yes, I lured your little team here. The Light was a little tired of you interfering with them." Vlad said, glaring at the young Bird.

"...The what?" he asked dumbly. Plasmius rolled his eyes, but didn't reply.

"Now, if you don't mind, I wish you two would just give up in trying to stay awake. That forever sleep will only be a few moments for you." Vlad said, turning to the Halfas.

"What does he mean?" TT-Robin asked in panic.

"Ectorainium is like-" Dani began, and Danny picked up.

"Kryptonite for Superman-"

"And if we're exposed-"

"To it for too long-"

"We'll die." they finished in unison.

All three Birds' took in sharp breaths.

"Yes, and then the end of the world will be inevitable, and we will be able to control them with the little chips in their heads." Vlad explained.

"What?" all five heroes asked.

"Honestly Daniel, Danielle. You could speak telepathically without those chips, that was just my trick to be able to put the control devices in." Vlad spoke as if he was talking about the weather.

"You sick...sick..." Dani tried to find the word.

"Fruitloop!" Danny finished for her.

"Oh come now children, you didn't honestly think you were so angry by your own means, did you? I've been using the device to push on your anger every time something bothered you. If you hadn't been knocked out after the Guys In White incident, we wouldn't have had to even be here, but you two had to be stubborn." he accused.

"You know Slade, you and Vlad are perfect for each other. I mean, you are both completely and utterly INSANE!" TT-Robin yelled, only to get a punch in the stomach, courtesy of Slade.

"Leave them alone!" Raven yelled through the bars, unable to do anything.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Slade asked. "I could kill Robin right now, and I have a younger one with just as much potential right next to him." Slade said.

"You two really have gone insane." Dani whispered. Her eyes began to close, both her and her brother's heads drooping even more.

"Dani/Danny, stay with us, c'mon!" the three Birds' yelled, trying to keep the siblings awake.

"Oh, don't worry, Halfas are quite tough, they wont actually die for at least a day, and with the way these two fight, possibly two days." Vlad said, watching the siblings with his creepy red eyes. And the last thing the siblings saw, was their Birds', looking at them with great worry, before all faded to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Titans Tower. Two Hours Later]<strong>_

"Cyborg! We're all here, now why did you call us?" TT-Kid Flash asked.

"No man, we ain't all here. That's the problem. I got a distress signal from Rob a couple hours ago, but then it got jammed." Cy explained. Everyone in the room, even Superboy, paled.

"Well...WE GOTTA GO FIND THEM!" both KFs' yelled, breaking the silence. That brought everyone out of their trance.

"Them? It was from Robin." Starfire said, not understanding why they said 'them' and not 'him'.

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, Danny, Dani, Raven, and _MY _Rob aren't here, and they were all around the same place!" YJ-KF explained in a rushed tone. That was enough for everyone, they all rushed towards the park.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Central Park, Jump City]<strong>_

"I cannot sense any of them!" Miss Martian exclaimed in panic. Superboy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her not-sure-if-she-should-call-him-boyfriend (it's been complicated since Bialya, and after the cheer-leading tryouts). He gave her the closest he could get to a reassuring smile.

"You will not find them there!" came an annoying voice. They all looked up to see the Box Ghost floating over them.

"And what do you know about it?" Cy asked, aiming his Sonic-Ecto-cannon at him. Boxy just looked at them, and then said dramatically.

"They are in Plasmius's home in Wisconsin! BEWARE!" he yelled, and then disappeared.

"Well, thank you to the idiot ghost." Cyborg said, running to the T-Car. Everybody else got to their 'transportation' and headed off to Wisconsin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Vlad's Lab, Wisconsin]<strong>_

TT-Robin screamed out as the electricity coursed through him. Slade had dragged him into another room to 'punish' him for defying him all the time.

"You were stubborn-" another shock "defiant until the very end-" another shock "always fighting back-" this time, a punch. "and never learning from your mistakes!" with this, he gave Robin one last shock, before stopping. And he laughed. Robin. Freaking. Laughed.

"I was defiant, because you didn't deserve to have an apprentice. You were abusive, cruel, and a terrible mentor." and with that, Robin laughed again. He was silenced when Slade gave him another shock, this time knocking him out.

In the other room, Raven and Mini-Rob were flinching every time they heard him scream. When they heard him laugh, they were extremely confused. Then they heard him mumble something, and then another scream. When it got silent, they threw each other worried glances. Slade came out, and before he closed the door, they could see the older Robin passed out on the table, still strapped down. They flinched at the sight, averting their eyes to the ground.

"Your powerful leader isn't so strong." Slade spat angrily.

"You've been getting angry pretty easily Slade. You should get some anger-management." Raven said, amused that he couldn't stay as calm as he used to.

"Shut up." he replied quickly before leaving the lab.

"Well he has issues." Mini-Rob said, flicking out the lock-pick sets stored in the fingers of his gloves.

"Well, most villains do." Raven replied in mono-tone. Mini-Rob let out his signature cackle, and unlocked his cuffs, dropping to the ground.

"Now, let's get you out of that cage..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Wisconsin, A Little Away From Vlad's Mansion]<strong>_

Cyborg, the three Archers, Aqualad, and Superboy were all in the T-car. Starfire and Miss Martian were in the sky, while the two KFs' were running next to the T-Car along with a Cheetah-form BeastBoy.

"Dani told me about how nuts Vlad is, we gotta get there fast." Cyborg said, pushing the pedal a little harder.

"I sense them!" Miss Martian exclaimed, flying between the window of the T-Car and the people running next to it.

"Well lead the way lil' lady!" Cyborg said, happy to almost be there. Miss Martian shot ahead, hoping to get there as fast as she could.

_**'We're almost there Robin, hold on.' **_Miss Martian called to him telepathically.

_**'Good, 'cause I could use some help. They're back.' **_He said, before she heard a grunt and the link broke.

"Robin's link broke!" Miss Martian yelled frantically, speeding up. The mansion was now in view.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Vlad's Lab, Wisconsin]<strong>_

"Almost there, this lock is...really complicated." Mini-Rob said, still working on the lock on the cage. Before he could get it, however, he was knocked across the room, and Slade was standing in his place in front of the cage.

"Trying to escape. That won't do." Slade said, walking towards Mini-Rob.

_**'We're almost there Robin, hold on.' **_Mini-Rob heard Miss Martians voice in his head.

_**'Good, 'cause I could use some help. They're back.'**_ he replied, just before Slade kicked him in the head and he gave a grunt of pain and blacked out.

"Robin!" Raven called out to her leader's younger counterpart. She was the only one of the five captives that was now awake, and she didn't like that one bit.

"Don't worry, I can't harm this Robin too bad, yet." Slade said, giving off an extremely unnerving laugh at the end. He came back to her cage and flipped a switch on the outside of it.

She felt electricity coursing through her. She looked to the side to see Plasmius smiling evilly. She then heard the crash of a door, saw his smile turn to a frown, and then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now! I hope I got it out faster than the last one. I'm sorry that it takes so long to get them out, but you know, excuse excuse excuse, etc.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Sorta Failed Rescue

_**Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! **__**Zii Raevyn**__**, **__**I have something from a previous request from you in here! Thank you**_ DawnMoonWolf _**for asking about it!**_

Slade and Vlad both frowned when they heard the door break open. Slade quickly threw Mini-Rob into an special cage (That he probably should have put him in before) and got ready to fight who ever had come in.

Just then, two yellow and red blurs sped into the room. They didn't stop as they ran into the two villains, all four of them hitting the wall. The other heroes were now downstairs, taking advantage of the villains distraction. Superboy easily broke the lock on Raven's cage, picking her up and running out with her, as per Aqualad's command to get her to safety, back to the Tower. Now they were down one super-strong teammate, but they were still pushing forward.

Aqualad ordered his Kid Flash to find the Titans Robin, and to get him to safety as well. The Titans Kid Flash went with him as well, to cover his back. They zipped through the lab faster than anyone could follow. They finally broke through the door leading to where the leader of the Titans was still strapped down and unconscious.

"Oh god...Rob!" TT-Kid Flash yelled, quickly unstrapping his best friend. He looked sick when he saw the blood dripping from his friend's nose and mouth. He gathered TT-Robin in his arms and sped out of the mansion, quick to run towards Titans Tower. That was one speedster down. YJ-KF went to get his best friend out of the cage, but when he got to it, he couldn't figure out how to liberate his friend.

"Aqualad, I can't get him out!" he yelled, turning around and finally seeing what he missed in the little bit that he was in the back room. Miss M. was on the ground, knocked out due to a harsh kick to the head from Slade. Artemis had been knocked out from a surprise attack from Vlad, and Speedy and Red Arrow were on either side of her unconscious form with their arrows drawn and ready. Cyborg and BeastBoy were back to back, trying to keep Vlad from popping up on them. Finally, Starfire and Aqualad were up against Slade, but neither were fast enough to avoid his trained and skilled attacks.

Clutching his stomach where he got a particularly nasty punch by Slade, Aqualad quickly ordered a retreat. Speedy picked Artemis up and ran out of the room with her, Red Arrow covering his back. Starfire picked Miss Martian up and flew out. Cyborg came over and helped Aqualad get out, while BeastBoy and YJ-KF covered the rear.

Once they were out, YJ-KF blew up on Aqualad.

"Why are we leaving! Rob, Dani, and Danny are still in there!" he screamed as he whirled on Aqualad.

"KID! This is no time to argue. Two of us are unconscious, a few of us are injured, and you could not get him out of that cage. It was the best decision; and I had to make the decision I thought was best for the health of us all!" he finished sternly. YJ-Kid Flash slumped in defeat, and they all started back to the Tower.

_**[Vlad's Lab]**_

"Those insolent little...!" Vlad yelled, looking at the wreckage of his lab.

"Calm down." Slade said in a bored tone, examining the unconscious teens they still had.

"Calm down! Why would I do that, this isn't _your _lab they destroyed!" Vlad, obviously, was extremely pissed.

"It's not like you can't fix it, so calm down." Slade said, keeping his composure. Vlad took a few deep breaths, then walked over to Danny and punched the unconscious teen in the stomach to release some anger. Vlad was still fuming, but figured it was stupid to punch Danny when he can't do anything to express his pain, so there was no satisfaction in it for Vlad.

"Now what did punching the unconscious boy accomplish?" Slade asked, only letting a small bit of amusement slip into his voice. Vlad sent a nasty glare in Slades direction.

"At least we still have the kids we were actually aiming for." Slade continued.

"I suppose you're right. Plus, they only took the ones that _you _wanted, so I shouldn't care so much." Vlad said with a smug smile. Slade just narrowed his eyes in annoyance and walked up the stairs.

"He took that comment well." Vlad said sarcastically, turning to the other to half ghosts in the room.

"This is trying my patience. But I do prefer a long painful death over the quick and easy ones." he mumbled to himself. He heard the door slam and realized that Slade had left his mansion.

Vlad was still wondering how the Titans and those... other sidekicks got to his mansion so fast, but decided that there was no point in wondering, most of them are injured and would not be able to fight well if they came back anyways. With this as his conclusion, he deemed it safe to get a good nap in without any disturbances.

He quickly phased up to his room and turned human. He fell asleep shortly after, not noticing the pair of red eyes that had been following his every move.

_**[Danny's Mind]**_

Danny watched as bits of his life passed before him like pieces of video. He was cold, and this was something he wasn't used to. He didn't like it at all.

"_Dani!" _he called in desperation, his voice echoing all around. It was just the eerie sound needed to make Danny feel worse. _"Raven! Guys!" _he tried again, before his attention was drawn to a nearby 'screen' of memory.

_**Danny was playing on the monkey bars in his new school, in the new town. He was in first grade and him and his family had just moved here to Amity Park. Being the new kid was tough, even in first grade he was teased for being new.**_

'Just wait until they find out what mommy and dad do.' _**he thought to himself with a sigh. **_

_**To make matters worse, they had moved in the middle of the school year, there were no warm greetings from the people, or the weather. There was so much snow on the ground, Danny had already had his face stuffed in it five times. That big blonde bully and his friend were ruthless to new kids, and Danny had been experiencing that first hand. **_

_**Dash Baxter was really big for a first grader. Just as he had been doing to Danny earlier, he was **__**now pushing two others into the snow, with the help of his friend. That made Danny angry, especially because one of them was a girl. Danny jumped off the monkey bars and gathered up the biggest snowball he could, which was amazingly big. It was surprising that a boy of his stature could even lift it, let alone hold it over his head and launch it a few feet.**_

"_Dash! Kwan!" **he yelled, causing them to turn their heads from the two smaller children just in time for both of them to get hit with a large snowball, right in their faces.**_

"_Gah! Fenturd! You freak, you're dead! So dead!" ** Dash yelled as he recovered, and Danny ran past him, Kwan, and the two extremely shock kids who were previously shoved in the snow. He gave the two kids a wink as he passed them, and then ducked away from Dash and Kwan.**_

_**Danny heard the recess bell ring and sighed. He was about to run into school, but was grabbed from behind. Danny released a strangled cry as a hand clamped over his mouth. He was so close to freedom! **_

_**Dash and Kwan pulled him around the back of the school. Danny thought this only happened to high school kids in movies, he didn't know he would get beat up like this in first grade!**_

_**Danny whimpered and cried through the barrage of kicks and punches. He could barely move, he was in so much pain. But then, he heard the sound of metal hitting something hard, and the kicks and punches stopped. **_

_**Danny opened his eyes just in time to see the two boys drop to the ground. He looked behind the boys to see the girl in black and the African-American boy with glasses that he had gotten Dash and Kwan's attention off of earlier.**_

_**Then Danny saw how the boys got knocked out. The girl in black had a shovel in a tight grip in her hands. She was fuming, and breathing really hard.**_

"_Wher- where'd you ge- get the sho-ovel from?"** Danny asked through the pain.**_

"_Doesn't matter, the nurse isn't here, and you need help. We thought something bad happened when you, Dash and Kwan didn't come back." **the girl said. It was so weird, they were only six, but the school was so brutal!**_

"_My house is right down the street! Mom and dad will understand why we left school." **the boy said, picking Danny up on one side, while the girl helped him on the other side. Danny whimpered in pain as he was jostled, but decided it was worth it to keep others safe. (**_thus a hero complex was born ;P)

_**As they walked down the street as fast as they could, without hurting Danny, they began introductions.**_

"_Danny. Danny Fenton." ** he stated.**_

"_Sam Manson." **said the girl.**_

"_Tucker Foley." **the other boy stated.**_

"_Friends?" **Danny asked.**_

"_The best." ** Sam replied with a smile.**_

"_Forever." **Tucker added.**_

"_No matter what!" **they chorused as their finish, walking/limping up the stairs to Tucker's home slowly.**_

Danny was crying by the time the 'video' was over. That was how the trio met, and how Danny became Dash's 'favorite'. Danny sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, wishing for this to be over and for him to wake up.

_**[Vlad's Lab]**_

Mini-Rob groaned as he got up, rubbing his head and wincing when he hit the soar spot where Slade kicked him. He looked around, his vision blurred, and his eyes fell on the unconscious halfa teens.

"I guess that they were overpowered." he mumbled to himself after he saw that the other captives were gone, and the lab was a wreck; Obviously showing that the Titans and YJ were here. He looked up at the sound of an echoing bark.

From the ceiling came a small green puppy with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. When the dog saw the way the halfa's were locked up, he growled deeply and suddenly grew much larger in size.

"Get away from them!" Robin yelled, taking the dog as a threat towards his friends. The dog turned to Robin and sniffed him. The boy stared at the dog and there was silence. Then, without warning, the dog smiled. Yes, _smiled, _and licked Robin through his cage.

Robin looked down at his slime-covered body and grimaced, he very well might have to burn his uniform now. He looked to the dog and saw his name tag.

_**Cujo Phantom Giltha**_

_**Pet of Danny and Dani Phantom Skadus and Riqis Giltha**_

_**If found in living world, please throw back into Ghost Zone!**_

Robin read this off of the Dog Tag and smiled. Who would be crazy enough to try and throw him back in the Ghost Zone? Also, they couldn't have just bought a new name tag instead of scratching out their old names; sorta a dead give away to their old identities... not that it matters now. He turned to Cujo.

"You're the Giltha's doggy? Huh?" he asked, petting Cujo through the cage. Cujo smiled and barked.

"Shhh!" Robin warned, looking towards the door to make sure neither villain heard. He let out a breath when he saw there was no one coming.

He looked back to Cujo, only to see his mouth over the cage. Robin ducked just as the dog bit the top. The creaking of metal reached Robins ears, and he held his head. Finally, the tell tale sound of metal breaking alerted Robin to his freedom.

Cujo ripped the top off and threw it across the room into a few cardboard boxes, and no sound came of the toss. Robin vaulted over the edge of the cage and landed on Cujo's back, scratching his back.

"Who's a good boy? Good job!" he said in a happy voice, letting loose his cackle. Robin jumped off of the Dog's back, and Cujo went back to being small. Robin walked over to the table that held his equipment. As he picked up his communicator to call for Aqualad, he wondered how the dog knew they were here.

"Robin to Aqualad. I repeat, Robin to Aqualad." he spoke into the communicator. At first, all he heard was static. But then...

"_Robin? Are you alright? What is happening?" _came Aqualad's voice.

"I'm fine Aqualad. Danny and Dani's dog came and broke me out. I'm about to break them out of their locks, but I'm gonna need a few people to come pick us up, they're still knocked out." he responded.

"_We will send both Kid Flash's and Starfire, be ready to get out ASAP." _Aqualad said. With that, he cut communication.

"Alright boy, can I stand on your back to help get you masters out of their locks?" Robin asked Cujo. The puppy grew in size once again and walked towards where his masters were held. When he got there and stood still, Robin hopped onto his back.

Quickly working on the locks; he could see Cujo getting sick from the radiation of the Ectoranium, he made record time in getting the locks off of Danielle. As she fell forward, he caught her and laid her down on Cujo's back.

There was a beep on his communicator as he was working on Danny, signaling that the KF's and Starfire were here. As he set Danny on Cujo's back, he heard the door opening, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Go Cujo! Phase through and get outside to our friends!" Robin ordered, sitting on Cujo's back. The Ghost Dog barked in affirmation, and jumped into the air.

"NO!" Slade's voice called, and right before Cujo went intangible, Slade jumped and kicked Robin off his back. Cujo disappeared a second later, missing a Bird.

_**[Outside Vlad's Mansion, Wisconsin]**_

The three heroes turned around as the heard an echoing bark. Right in front of them, a green dog bounded through the front door, literally. He phased through it.

"I'm getting sick of ghost's." YJ-KF moaned. The dog came up and laid down, allowing Starfire to get the halfa teens off of his back. YJ-Kid Flash looked at the dog's tag and then at the dog.

"Ummm... Cujo? Where's Rob?" he asked. Cujo whimpered and covered his nose with his paws. The teen hero's eyes widened when they heard a scream from inside.

_**[Vlad's Lab]**_

Robin let out a gasp as his back hit the wall with such force that he almost passed out right then and there. That kick from Slade was extremely hard. Robin slid to the ground, falling to his knees, then to his stomach.

His breaths were ragged, as the pain in his back flared once more. He lifted his head up to see Slade's feet walking towards him. Slade made to stomp on his back, but just in time, Robin rolled over onto his back. Not the smartest move.

The boy let out a pained scream as his back touched the concrete, and Slade's boot met his stomach.

"Hmm, Vlad's... guests have escaped. Not that he can do much from a thermos in the Ghost Zone." Slade said with a smug voice.

"You... cap-tured your ow-own partner?" Robin asked, seeing how crazy this man truly was.

"Partner? No, not a partner. I used him to get what I wanted, in return for him getting what he wanted. After that, he is useless." Slade said, pushing harder on Robin's stomach. Said boy let out an extremely pained gasped, just before Slade was thrown across the room.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Starfire yelled, hovering over Robin protectively.

"Sta- Star..." he gasped out, trying to get up. Her face turned much softer as she looked at him, floating down to one knee and pushing him back down.

"Rest Smaller-Friend-Robin, you will be safe." she said with a smile. Robin wasn't sure about that, but the blackness tugging at his vision said to listen to her. His last thought before he blacked out was simple.

_'Why do heroes black out so much, maybe it's just me...'_

_**Th-th-th-that's all folks! Sorry for the wait, but if you want my explanation, it's to long to put here, but ask for it in a PM and I will tell you.**_


	8. REWRITE

**_HI THERE! Ok, I _****_know_****_ that you guys are going to hate me for this,considering I haven't even finished Phantoms Jump at Justice, but I'm going to rewrite my stories...'Phantoms Jump xCityx', 'Phantoms Jump at Justice', and 'Clowns, Clones, and Getting Home'. I reread them and am very upset over how poorly i wrote them. So look for the first chapter of one of my rewrites in the next few day, and hopefully you will read and like them too :\_**

**_I really am terribly sorry guys..._**

**_~Riqis_**


	9. IT'S UP

_**The Rewrite for 'Phantoms Jump xCityx' is Up!**_


End file.
